This invention relates generally, as indicated, to an arbor assembly, and more particularly to an arbor assembly which greatly facilites concentrically locating and clamping a workpiece on a spindle center of a machine tool and subsequent removal therefrom.
Before a workpiece can be accurately machined on a machine tool, the workpiece must be concentrically oriented and securely clamped with respect to the spindle center of the machine tool. Various arbor and/or chuck assemblies have been designed for this purpose which have been met with varying degrees of success. However, there is a continuing need for a more effective way of concentrically locating a workpiece with respect to the spindle center. Also, there is a continuing need for a more effective way of applying a clamping force to the workpiece to maintain the workpiece in such concentric position without placing undue stresses on the clamping mechanism and still provide for easy assembly and disassembly of the workpiece from the arbor assembly.